Veja bem, meu bem
by iloveachele
Summary: Futuro. Rachel está ferida fisicamente e emocionalmente destruída desde que Quinn, sua esposa, a deixou. Ela precisa voltar para NY e tentar reencontrá-la, mas tdo se torna mais complicado do que imaginava. Será que é melhor tocar a sua vida para frente?
1. Prólogo

N/A: Essa é uma história que estou a um tempo querendo escrever. Espero que gostem. Comentários são bem vindos ;)

.

POV Rachel

Futuro-fic, com lembranças a partir do último ano do ensino médio.

Longfic

Personagens: Faberry; amizade Pezberry; pais de Rachel; Kurt/Blaine; Finn; Puck

M: para cenas de sexo, bebida e droga (leves)

Romance / Drama / Humor

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopse:<strong>_

_Rachel Berry está ferida fisicamente e emocionalmente destruída desde que Quinn, sua esposa, a deixou. Ela passa os dias na casa de seus pais, em Lima, Ohio, com uma idéia fixa na cabeça: voltar para Nova York. _

_Sua vida está em Nova York. Lá é onde está o seu apartamento, o seu amado trabalho na Broadway e, acima de tudo, onde ela tem certeza que pode reencontrar Quinn. _

_Mas tudo acaba se tornando bem mais complicado do que ela imaginava. Será que é melhor ela desistir e tocar a sua vida para frente?_

• • • • •

**PRÓLOGO**

Fui caminhando pelos bastidores até passar pela porta que dava para o palco e, sem controlar meus impulsos, andei até o meio dele. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir uma pequena sensação de empolgação invadir o meu corpo. Sempre sentia isso ao estar aqui. Mesmo agora, sem platéia e com o teatro completamente vazio, eu era inundada por essa sensação gostosa.

Foi então, ao abrir os olhos, que senti meu coração pulsar desesperadamente.

Ela apareceu.

Quinn apareceu.

Sem aviso, sem mais nem menos. Ela simplesmente estava ali na minha frente, depois de ter ficado todo esse tempo em silêncio e sem me procurar.

Reparei que ela usava a mesma roupa do dia em que me deixou. Era o vestido que eu tinha lhe dado em seu último aniversário. Um vestido amarelo de verão que ia até o joelho. Ela nunca me pareceu mais linda.

Quinn veio caminhando pelo corredor da platéia até a minha direção com um sorriso de lado estampado em seu rosto. Eu conhecia bem esse sorriso. Era o seu sorriso de desculpas. Ela sempre o usava quando se esquecia de fazer as compras no supermercado ou quando tinha que cancelar um encontro nosso em cima da hora por conta do trabalho.

Mas nesse momento eu não estava preocupada em ouvir suas desculpas, isso não importava mais.

– Quinn! – eu gritei com a voz rouca de emoção.

– Feliz por me ver? – ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

– Feliz? Eu acho que nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida – confessei – Fiquei com medo de nunca mais ver você pelo resto da vida.

– Eu nunca me canso de te ver em cima do palco, sabia? – ela falou calma enquanto sentava em uma cadeira na primeira fileira bem na minha frente. – Eu sempre soube que esse era o seu lugar. Você nasceu para ser uma estrela, Rachel. Você é a minha estrela. – e abriu um sorriso tão grande que me fez sorrir de volta.

_Onde você estava? Por que você não veio antes?_ eram as perguntas que eu deveria desesperadamente fazer, o que qualquer pessoa perguntaria logo se estivesse em meu lugar, mas eu simplesmente disse:

– Senti a sua falta.

– Eu também, muita. Você não imagina o quanto.

Ficamos nos encarando sorridentes por uns instantes sem falar nada. Era tão reconfortante olhar em seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que eu conseguia respirar profundamente em meses.

A mulher que eu amava com uma intensidade da qual eu sequer imaginava puder existir estava na minha frente, a poucos metros de mim. Ela tinha voltado. Ela finalmente voltou para mim.

– Mas como você conseguiu entrar aqui? – eu perguntei de repente, meio sem pensar, quebrando nosso silencio.

– Como assim? Eu entrei pela porta e vim para cá.

– Mas, Quinn... - e aí eu me lembrei.

* * *

><p>NA: Vou tentar não abandonar essa fic como a outra (A Minha História) até porque ela está bem adiantadinha... e para quem lia a outra, desculpa! Assim que possível eu retomo ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

• • • • •

**1**

.

"_Enquanto isso, navegando vou sem pa__z._

_Sem ter um porto, quase morto, sem um cais.__"_

Veja bem, meu bem – Los Hermanos

.

Fazia exatamente 8 semanas que eu tinha voltado para Lima, Ohio. Isso já correspondia a 2 meses. E nunca o tempo pareceu passar tão devagar quanto esses meses em que eu estava na minha cidade natal. Até os minutos demoravam uma eternidade.

As primeiras semanas, eu tenho que admitir, não foram tão ruins. Mas isso se deve apenas ao fato de eu ter ficado completamente dopada e não me lembrar de praticamente nada.

Só fui perceber realmente que estava na casa dos meus pais há umas 2 semanas. Isso ocorreu graças aos remédios fortíssimos que eu tinha de tomar – que, segundo Noah me disse outro dia, se igualavam aos tranquilizantes usados para caçadas de animais.

Só que mesmo há apenas 2 semanas consciente de que estava dormindo no meu antigo quarto eu já estava a beira de um ataque de pânico.

Ás vezes sentia todo o meu corpo tremer compulsivamente como se ele estivesse me implorando desesperado para sair dessa casa, dessa cidade, desse lugar.

Eu precisava voltar para Nova York.

Eu precisava voltar para o meu apartamento.

Para o meu trabalho. Para a minha vida.

E, o mais importante, eu precisava encontrar Quinn.

De tudo que eu estava longe, era dela que eu sentia mais falta.

A saudade era tanta que eu chegava a me sufocar. Nessas horas tinha que reunir todas as minhas forças a fim de me acalmar para o nó em minha garganta diminuir e eu reencontrar a minha respiração.

Eu precisava encontrá-la. Mesmo que não tenha ideia de onde ela possa estar, eu precisava voltar para encontrá-la.

O pior de tudo é que eu não posso dizer isso a ninguém. Desde que ela me deixou todos parecem evitar tocar em seu nome em minha presença. O que na realidade não faz muita diferença, porque eu mal escuto quando alguém quer conversar sobre isso.

Só que às vezes seria bom ter alguém que entendesse que eu simplesmente não podia desistir dela, que eu tinha de achá-la.

– Já são cinco da tarde, princesinha, hora dos seus remédios – papai anunciou entrando no meu quarto, marchando decidido enquanto equilibrava uma bandeja com várias caixinhas de remédios e um copo d'água.

Percebi que, enquanto andava, papai estava meio mancando e com um rosto ranzinza. Quando ia perguntar se ele tinha se machucado, lembrei: devia ser a sua nova imitação.

Deixe-me explicar para você. Papai, Leroy Berry, é um super viciado em séries. Mesmo!

Ele é aquela pessoa que usa as falas de personagens como se fossem citações filosóficas e coisas do tipo. E desde que ele se aposentou seu vício foi piorando até chegar ao nível em que sua vida praticamente gira em torno de enredos televisivos.

Desde que vim para cá papai que cuida de mim a maior parte do tempo e ele adora desempenhar esse papel fingindo ser o personagem de alguma de suas séries favoritas passadas em hospitais.

Há alguns dias ele fingiu ser a enfermeira atrapalhada de uma nova série que estreou no verão. O que não foi muito engraçado, já que ele entrou realmente no personagem estabanado e deixou o meu braço quebrado bater forte no corrimão enquanto a gente descia as escadas. Eu literalmente vi estrelas.

– Você tomou o remédio que eu deixei aqui? - e me encarou raivoso enquanto falava com um sotaque estranho. – Todo mundo mente. Mas não ouse tentar me enganar!

– House? Dr. House?

– Acertou na mosca, princesa – ele respondeu todo contente relaxando o rosto – Achei hoje alguns dvds antigos da série House enquanto arrumava a sala do Oscar. Ah, como aquele médico era maravilhoso. Não fazem mais médicos assim na televisão. Mal-humorado e charmoso, essas duas características são infalíveis – e soltou um suspiro dramático – Bem, bem, bem... vamos ver o que a senhorita tem que tomar agora.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e começou a pegar um punhado de comprimidos, os quais me entregou junto com o copo d'água.

– Semana que vem já podemos diminuir a quantidade desses remédios conforme o médico disse. Você está sentindo menos dor, não está?

Balancei a cabeça confirmando enquanto bebia água para não me engasgar com os comprimidos.

Desde que vim para cá eu tomava uma considerável quantidade de remédios. Era uma mistura de analgésicos, anti-inflamatórios, antibióticos e umas pílulas super potentes que sempre me deixavam com a leve sensação de flutuar.

Mas eu precisava tomar religiosamente todos eles. Sentia fisgadas tão fortes pelo meu corpo que nas primeiras semanas chegava a vomitar de tanta dor.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu tenho.

Depois dos vinte anos eu me tornei uma pessoa, digamos, com tendências a acidentes. Sempre estou com um roxo aqui e outro acolá. Mas dessa vez eu me superei e consegui a proeza de ter:

O joelho direito deslocado;

O braço esquerdo quebrado;

A mão direita luxada;

Isso sem falar nos cortes do meu braço direito. Tive que levar alguns pontos e coçou tanto na primeira semana que eu me sentia como um cachorro com sarna.

Graças a Deus, meu rosto está bem, com apenas uns arranhãozinhos perto do queixo. E meu precioso nariz está intacto! Eu não me importo de estar toda quebrada contanto que meu nariz continue inteiro.

– Acho que semana que vem vou até poder tirar o gesso. Quase não sinto mais dor, só um incomodozinho bobo. E minha mão também está bem melhor desde que eu tirei a tala – eu falei a papai que me encarou com os olhos esbugalhados.

– Claro que não! Meu bom Deus, vamos com calma Rachel Barbra Berry! - ele gritou dramático – Que tirar o gesso o que! Você também não está assim cem por cento.

Meus pais nunca me contaram quais dos dois era o meu pai biológico. Mas nem precisava, está na cara que é meu outro pai, Hiram Berry.

Meu pai, Hiram, é um homem sério, baixinho, branco, magro e judeu com um nariz avantajado.

Enquanto papai, Leroy, é alegre, alto, negro e com um corpo atlético que esta conservado até hoje em seus 60 anos.

Pela aparência sou completamente meu pai Hiram. Mas a minha essência, essa veio toda de papai.

Isso se deve muito pelo fato do emprego de papai. Ele era decorador de interiores e tinha um horário muito mais flexível do que o pai, que é contador.

Então, toda a minha infância quem me levava para a escola, teatro, cinema, viagens e concursos foi papai. Ele me passou seu amor pelos musicais, divas da música e drama. Muito drama. Não a nada que papai ame mais do que drama!

– Posso tirar sim. O próprio médico disse que quando eu não sentisse mais aquelas dores eu poderia tirar sem problemas e ficar com apenas com só com a faixa.

– Ele não sabe de nada. Não devemos confiar nos médicos de hoje. Dr. House nunca permitiria isso.

– Papai, por mais que eu adore o Dr. House, ele é que não sabe de nada. Ele é apenas um personagem de uma série antiga.

– Que audácia dessa menina! O que eu fiz para merecer tal ingratidão? – e cobriu os olhos com as mãos em sinal de desgosto.

Foi então que eu percebi.

Ele não queria que eu melhorasse.

Quer dizer, é claro que ele queria.

O que ele não queria é o que implicaria com a minha melhora: a minha volta para Nova York.

E esse era o meu plano. Assim que melhorasse eu pegaria o primeiro vôo de volta para minha casa.

Desde que cheguei não conversei com nenhum dos meus pais sobre minha volta. Mas aposto que papai já imagina que estou tramando isso,ele sempre conseguiu praticamente ler meus pensamentos. Ele é um pouco psíquico. Acabei desenvolvendo isso dele também.

– Eu estou melhorando. – disse bem devagar enquanto fazia um carinho em seu braço com a minha mão luxada quase boa.

– Não está não! A gente não pode brincar com a saúde. Eu sou seu pai e sei o que é melhor para você.

– Por favor, papai, eu não sou mais uma criança.

– Você sempre vai ser meu bebezinho – e me olhou de lado deixando a expressão séria do seu rosto dar lugar a um sorriso – Mesmo hoje, com 28 anos, você ainda é minha menininha.

– E eu sempre serei. Mas o senhor não pode me impedir de melhorar e voltar para–

– Voltar? – ele soltou um berro me interrompendo – Voltar para onde Rachel? Você não tem que voltar para nenhum lugar.

Quando eu ia argumentar ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo. O pai tinha chegado do escritório.

– Depois conversamos sobre isso – papai me disse enquanto me ajudava a levantar da cama.

Descemos, um pouco devagar, por conta do meu joelho, mas bem mais rápido do que nos últimos dias. Semana passada demorava cerca de 10 minutos para eu descer essa escada. Então descer hoje em apenas 5 minutos é uma vitória!

– Uau! Daqui a poço você já vai conseguir descer sozinha. – meu pai disse enquanto me dava um abraço com cuidado para não apertar o meu braço engessado.

– Não vai não – papai resmungou passando por nós – A não ser que ela queira sair rolando escada abaixo e quebrar o outro braço – e saiu balbuciando alguma coisa incompreensível enquanto se dirigia a cozinha para começar a fazer o jantar.

– Não ligue para o papai – meu pai disse – Ele só quer seu bem.

– Eu sei.

– Mas então, como você está se sentindo?

– Hmm... Com sede, como sempre.

Meu pai parou de caminhar, ajeitou seus óculos e me deu um sorriso triste.

– É aquela sede?

Confirmei com a cabeça.

"Aquela sede" é a minha sede de tristeza.

Isso era uma coisa que meu pai inventou quando eu era criança. Sempre que eu me sentia triste o pai trazia um copo d'água para eu beber. Acho que ele deve ter lido isso em algum livro de psicologia infantil ou coisa do tipo, porque esse negócio realmente funcionava.

Podia estar me descabelando de tanto chorar por ter ficado em segundo lugar em algum concurso ou me sentir deprimida por nenhuma das minhas coleguinhas de escola terem vindo a minha festa do pijama, que era só beber um copo d'água que o meu pai trazia que já me sentia melhor.

Como conseqüência disso eu perdi a capacidade de saber se estou com sede de verdade ou se estou apenas triste. Virou quase a mesma coisa para o meu cérebro.

– Eu queria poder fazer mais do que trazer apenas um copo d'água para você, querida.

– Não se preocupe, pai. Isso já ajuda – eu menti para não chateá-lo, porque a verdade é que isso já não ajudava mais.

Nunca bebi tanta água quanto nessas 2 últimas semanas. Não havia um segundo sequer que eu estava sem sede. Mas não importa quantos litros de água bebesse que a sede não passava de jeito nenhum.

Meu pai me ajudou a sentar no sofá e foi até a cozinha.

Sozinha, eu fiquei observando as fotos que estavam na mesinha ao meu lado. Meus pais amam registrar todos os momentos possíveis, então a casa deles é repleta de fotografias.

Observei um porta-retrato com uma foto minha por volta dos 7 anos. Eu estava super sorridente segurando um enorme troféu de alguma competição de canto. Parecia estar tão feliz.

Continuei passando meus olhos pelas outras fotos.

Meus pais alegres, bem jovens, em um piquenique na época em que namoravam. Eu fantasiada de Celine Dion para o Haloween aos 5 anos. Meus pais e eu na primeira peça da Broadway que eles me levaram. Um almoço de família na casa da vovó. Eu e Santana na nossa formatura do ensino médio. Eu, Kurt e Blaine em nosso primeiro apartamento em Nova York.

Fui olhando foto por foto até que percebi uma coisa.

Não havia mais nenhuma foto em que Quinn aparecesse.

Olhei rapidamente para as paredes, paras as outras mesinhas, mas nada.

Não havia mais nenhuma fotografia dela. Eles tinham tirado todas as fotos em que ela estava. Até mesmo as fotos das apresentações antigas do glee clube não estavam mais em nenhum lugar.

Era como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

Ela me deixou, então não faz mais parte dessa família, pensei.

_Ela me deixou. __Então não faz mais parte dessa família. Ela me deixou. Então não faz mais parte dessa família. Ela me deixou. Então não faz mais parte dessa família. Ela me deixou. Ela me deixou. Ela me deixou..._

De repente senti uma fisgada em minha mão machucada. Foi só então que percebi que estava tremendo toda.

Estava chorando aos prantos.

Um segundo depois meus pais vieram correndo assustados até a sala. Eu abri a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa a fim de acalmá-los, mas apenas um grito angustiado saiu da minha garganta.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ao abrir os olhos percebi que estava deitada na cama em meu quarto.

Não tenho a mínima idéia de como me trouxeram para cá. Devo ter acabado pegando no sono enquanto papai me consolava.

Quando me apoiei no braço bom para me levantar vi que Santana estava sentada na poltrona em minha frente.

– Até que fim! – ela me disse emburrada.

– Que horas são? – eu perguntei com a voz meio grogue.

– Quase dez. Eu estava achando que você ia acordar só amanhã. Ia ficar muito puta!

– Desculpa.

– Não quero suas desculpas. Levanta o seu traseiro daí e vamos descer para jantar.

Aí me lembrei.

Hoje Santana vinha jantar com a gente para comemorar a inauguração do seu novo restaurante.

– Oh! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, Santana! Mil vezes desculpa.

– Para de ser um pé no saco, Rachel.

– Estraguei o jantar.

– Não estragou não. Eu e seus pais estávamos esperando para ver se você acordava. O que você estragou na realidade foi o meu humor. Vim para cá às sete morrendo de fome e seus pais não me deixaram nem beliscar a comida! E você sabe como eu fico quando estou com fome.

Eu sabia bem. Ela ficava tão mal-humorada e irritada que era capaz de fazer uma pessoa chorar apenas ao olhar para ela.

Meio receosa aceitei a sua ajuda para me levantar.

– Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar – ela disse – Apesar de querer muito, estou com tanta fome que estou sem força para isso.

Com isso, respirei aliviada e fomos para o andar de baixo.

Santana não era uma má pessoa. Santana era simplesmente... Santana.

Tudo bem que demorou um bocado de tempo até eu perceber isso. Passei a maior parte do ensino médio a detestando e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de medo dela.

Apesar de estarmos no Glee Club, fora dele nós nos ignorávamos. Bem, na realidade ela me xingava nos corredores e eu a ignorava.

Mas então, no começo do último ano, tudo mudou.

Era a hora do almoço e eu fui correndo para a sala de glee para praticar. Em menos de um ano eu estaria concorrendo a uma vaga para Juilliard, em Nova York. Então não podia perder nenhum minuto sequer. Tinha que me preparar para uma super apresentação para o teste e planejava ser tão, mas tão boa que os meus avaliadores não conseguiriam fazer nada além de chorarem de tanta emoção.

Ao entrar na sala percebi que Santana estava sentada em um canto sozinha.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei um tanto irritada pela presença não esperada na sala.

Ela me deu o seu olhar fulminante e me ignorou.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – repeti.

– Não te interessa, Berry.

– Infelizmente tenho que discordar de você, Santana. Como co-capitã do glee clube eu pessoalmente cuido de todos os agendamentos de reserva desta sala. E tenho a absoluta certeza de que você não fez pedido nenhum para esse horário. Até porque até o final do ano todos os horários extras já estão reservados em meu nome. Não que isso faça muita diferença, porque ninguém desse grupo parece reconhecer a importância de se praticar aqui em seus horários livres. E eu tenho que te dizer Santana, apesar de você ter melhorado substancialmente o seu alcance vocal, algumas técnicas que você usa precisam ser aprimoradas. Como aqueles gritinhos à la Amy Winehouse que você faz. Eles ficariam bem melhores se você...

– Quer calar a porra da sua boca por um segundo! – ela gritou raivosa.

E aí eu me assustei ao olhar para ela.

Não pelo jeito que ela falou comigo, já estava mais do que acostumada com esse seu tratamento.

Os seus olhos que me assustaram. Eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Desculpe, eu estou trabalhando para ser menos prolixa em minha fala. É que às vezes me empolgo. – disse tentando ser simpática.

Ela bufou irônica em resposta e revirou os olhos.

Ficamos em silêncio e um tempinho depois, contra todos os meus instintos de auto-preservação, eu caminhei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntei.

Ela me ignorou.

– Eu sei que nós não somos assim tão próximas, mas se você precisar de alguém para conversar eu estou à disposição.

– Eu não preciso de ninguém, muito menos de você, Berry!

– Eu só quero dizer que eu sei como é se sentir assim... sozinha.

Ela virou abruptamente, me encarou irritada e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou em seguida.

– Não conte para ninguém que você me viu aqui – ela falou baixinho enquanto enxugava os olhos disfarçadamente.

– Não vou contar.

Eu sabia por que Santana estava assim, triste. Todos na escola sabiam. Ela estava sofrendo. E a causa era Brittany.

Brittany teve que ser transferida no último ano escolar. Seu pai foi promovido e por isso precisou se mudar para Chicago e a família toda foi junto com ele.

Nós, do glee clube, fizemos uma festa de despedida para ela antes das aulas começarem. Eu também não era muito próxima de Brittany, mas ia sentir sua falta. E eu juro que não era apenas porque o New Directions estava perdendo uma excelente dançarina – o que contava muitos pontos nas Nacionais.

Mas, de todos, quem sentiu mais a partida de Brittany foi Santana.

Eu não sabia qual era realmente o relacionamento das duas. Desconfiava, assim como várias pessoas, que a amizade delas era bem mais colorida do que BFF.

Kurt sempre falava que seu gaydar apitava loucamente em direção a Santana, mas o gaydar de Kurt nunca foi muito preciso.

Mas seja lá o que elas tivessem, Brittany era super importante para Santana.

Assim que começaram as aulas e ela não tinha mais Brittany por perto parecia que Santana estava constantemente cabisbaixa. Nem xingar as pessoas ela estava. Ela recuperou o seu posto de capitã das Cheerrios, mas nem isso parecia animá-la. E durante o glee clube sempre que ela recebia solos eram apenas músicas deprimentes que ela escolhia.

Eu não gostava de ver ninguém triste desse jeito, mesmo que esse alguém fosse uma pessoa que adorava fazer da minha vida um inferno.

Naquele dia eu treinei uma canção para Juilliard e depois voltei a me sentar ao lado de Santana, que tinha ficado inexpressiva durante toda a minha apresentação digna de final do American Idol. Tentei não levar isso para o lado pessoal.

– Tudo bem se eu almoçar aqui?

Ela deu de ombros.

Dividimos o meu almoço em silêncio e ela nem se importou de comer um sanduíche vegan. O sinal tocou e voltamos para a aula.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, ela estava novamente lá.

Fizemos tudo como no dia anterior. Eu cantei, ela ficou que nem uma pedra, dividimos o almoço em silêncio e voltamos para a aula. A semana toda se repetiu dessa maneira.

E na semana seguinte ela finalmente falou.

– Você não precisa se esforçar tanto, Berry. – ela disse interrompendo meu treinamento vocal – A vaga já é sua.

– Apesar de apreciar esse comentário, Santana, eu não posso segui-lo. É de suma importância eu ser nada mais do que a própria perfeição no teste. A Juilliard é uma escola que não aceita–

– Pelo amor de Deus, você precisa sempre falar que nem uma maritaca? – e revirou os olhos.

– Eu tenho medo de não passar – eu confessei baixinho. Eu não tinha dito isso para ninguém, mas era uma coisa que andava tirando o meu sono desde que o ano começou – Eu posso ser talentosa aqui em Lima, mas Nova York é um outro mundo. E se eu não–

– Você vai conseguir.

Depois disso eu e Santana começamos a conversar realmente. E para nossa surpresa começamos também a apreciar de verdade a companhia uma da outra.

Descobri que Santana debaixo daquela aparência maléfica era uma pessoa boa.

E antes que eu pudesse perceber, Santana virou minha melhor amiga. Uma coisa que se alguém tivesse me dito no ano anterior eu teria me contorcido no chão de tanto rir.

Todo mundo estranhou no começo, é claro. Mercedes vivia falando que isso era o sinal de que o mundo ia realmente acabar no ano de 2012. Mas acho que ela estava com um pouco de ciúmes. E com o tempo todos se acostumaram.

Meus pais, depois de se certificarem que Santana não era mais a filha de Satanás, como às vezes eu insinuava ao me desabafar com eles quando ela era má comigo, se apaixonaram perdidamente por ela. E praticamente a adotaram como segunda filha.

Principalmente papai. Ele amava Santana de paixão.

Acredito que isso deva muito pelo fato dele na época ser louco pela série Modern Family e adorar a personagem Glória, que era uma latina explosiva.

Santana ensinou papai a falar diversas frases, palavrões e ditados populares em espanhol. E pelo resto do ano tivemos que agüentar papai falando com um sotaque latino falso enquanto empinava os peitos como se tivesse o busto avantajado da atriz Sofia Vergara.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Durante o decorrer do jantar o humor de Santana melhorou bastante. Ainda bem que papai preparou um de seus pratos preferidos.

De barriga cheia e empolgada com seu novo restaurante ela voltou a se comportar como a minha melhor amiga e não mais como a _bitch_ que me aterrorizava nos primeiros anos do ensino médio.

– Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo com você, Rach – ela me disse enquanto nós nos preparávamos para dormir.

– Deixa de bobagem, você vem me visitar todos os dias desde que eu cheguei.

– Mas tenho sempre que sair rapidinho. Esse novo restaurante está sugando minhas forças.

– San! Não se preocupa, mesmo.

Deitamos lado a lado e me senti um pouco melhor. É reconfortante ficar assim. Era como se nós estivéssemos de novo no ultimo ano do ensino médio em alguma noite de pijama em minha casa. Naquela época nós passávamos a noite toda em claro conversando e rindo. Bons tempos aqueles.

Hoje, infelizmente acho que não vou conseguir ficar acordada por muito mais tempo. Acabei de tomar o último remédio do dia que me faz dormir que nem uma pedra. O que é ótimo porque não me deixa ter nenhum pesadelo.

Mas forço meus olhos a ficarem abertos para poder aproveitar um pouco mais da companhia de Santana.

– Será que esse novo restaurante vai mesmo dar certo? – ela me pergunta enquanto se vira de lado me encarando.

– É claro! Você é a melhor empresária que conheço. A lista de reservas já está cheia e tudo está em ordem, não está?

– Sim, mas... Bate aquele nervoso, sabe? – ela diz e eu confirmo com a cabeça.

– Eu sei. Mas eu aposto toda a minha coleção de cds da Barbra Streisand e até mesmo o meu cd autografado que esse novo restaurante vai conseguir ser tão famoso que as pessoas serão capazes vender a mãe para conseguirem uma vaga na reserva.

Ela deu uma risada.

– E isso é tudo graças a você, Rach. Eu acho que nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente.

– Lá vem você com essa história.

– Mas é verdade! Sem você eu nunca teria começado com isso.

Quando faltavam poucos meses para acabar nosso ano escolar Santana teve um surto de vocação. Todo mundo sabia, ou pelo menos tinha uma idéia, do que faria quando o ensino médio acabasse. Menos Santana.

Eu ia para Juilliard estudar dramaturgia.

Kurt ia para Academy of Arts estudar moda.

Blaine ia para New York University estudar psicologia.

Os três lugares ficavam em Nova York e vivíamos fazendo planos para quando nos mudássemos para lá. Íamos morar os três juntos e estávamos extasiados de tanta empolgação.

– Você poderia se mudar com a gente para Nova York – eu tinha tido a Santana em uma das noites que ela veio dormir na minha casa.

– E fazer o que? Ficaria sentada vendo tv no apartamento enquanto vocês se divertem em suas faculdades? – ela respondeu ríspida.

– Ei, calma. Eu só estou querendo ajudar.

– Desculpa, Rach – ela disse parecendo realmente arrependida – É só que... eu estou enlouquecendo sem ter idéia do que fazer. Pelo amor de Deus, até Puck e Finn escolheram o que querem!

– Eu poderia fazer umas pesquisas e apresentar depois para você em-

– Por favor, sem apresentações em Power Point. Ainda estou me recuperando da última que você fez no glee.

Ignorei seu comentário chato e continuei.

– Você gosta de Cheerios. Por que não faz educação física?

– Não.

– Dança?

– Não.

–Não tem nenhum curso da faculdade que você foi aceita que você tenha gostado?

– Não.

– Assim fica difícil, Santana! Bem, qual é a coisa que você mais gosta de fazer?

– Hmm.. Deixe-me ver... Mandar em pessoas?

– É isso! – eu pulei empolgada quase a derrubando da cama.

– Isso o que?

– Você gosta de mandar nos outros e também é muito boa em matemática. Podia estudar Negócios na Ohio State University.

– Bem...

– E você não vive dizendo para gente tudo o que mudaria na organização do Breadsticks se fosse dona do lugar? Pense só, você poderia abrir seu próprio restaurante depois que acabasse o curso.

– É... seria divertido – disse abrindo um sorriso e começando a ficar empolgada.

– E o melhor de tudo: eu poderia comer de graça sempre que quisesse!

– Ei, vai com calma! Mal abri um negócio e você já quer me levar à falência?

Passamos o resto daquela noite conversando sobre isso e rindo das coisas que ela faria quando fosse dona de um restaurante.

E não foi que assim que saiu da faculdade Santana abriu um restaurante? Ela realmente levava jeito para coisa e em pouco tempo o seu restaurante conseguiu alavancar e hoje é um dos mais famosos daqui de Lima. E a melhor parte de tudo é que Santana colocou vários pratos veganos no cardápio por minha causa. E ela realmente me deixa comer de graça quando vou lá.

E agora, seis anos depois, ela está preste a inaugurar o seu segundo que está fazendo sucesso antes mesmo da inauguração.

– Esse novo restaurante vai ser um sucesso. Igualzinho ao primeiro que você abriu – eu disse novamente a ela que me encarava na escuridão do meu quarto – Você sabe que eu sou um pouco psíquica e eu prevejo que esse vai ser um dos restaurantes mais badalados de Ohio.

– Obrigada. Eu sei que eu não falo muito isso... mas você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter. Eu te amo sabia?

– Eu sei, eu sou irresistível – brinquei.

Ela me deu um tapa no meu braço bom e ficamos em silêncio. Meus olhos começaram a ficar mais pesados.

– Rach?

– Hmm...?

– Seus pais me disseram da sua crise hoje mais cedo... você... você quer falar sobre isso?

Nesse momento eu fechei os meus olhos que pareciam pesar uma tonelada.

– Boa noite, San. – e me virei de costas para ela entrando em um sono profundo onde eu não precisava me lembrar de nada do que tinha acontecido. Onde não existia dor.


End file.
